


Dare

by Candyshopkeeper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, and i dont even listen to her music, i don't know how to tag, i have never written anything in my life, maybe crack, so many references, tw Taylor Swift, you're gonna end up dating them both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyshopkeeper/pseuds/Candyshopkeeper
Summary: The whole precinct is playing a game. Shenanigans ensue





	Dare

It starts as a dare.

Hank slips you a note, and just a second later you stand in the middle of the precinct proclaiming your love to the 2021 burnout, Taylor Swift. The worst part is, that's not even the first time.  
A month ago Hank and Connor (team plastic prick as dubbed by detective Asshole) closed a major Red Ice case and consequently invited everyone for drinks. It was an amazing night but then Chris, the evil genius he is, proposed a game of dare. The rules are simple, one of the participants makes a dare up and the dared person has to do it. As a punishment for bailing, you have to write out three scary or embarrassing scenarios as punishments and get them fact-checked with Connor. That little bastard always knows who’s lying or not, so they are almost always worse than the dare. After completing the task or whatever was asked or you, you get to choose somebody else and the process begins anew.  
What Chris didn’t know was how quickly it would escalate. Tina almost got suspended for impersonating Fowler for a week and Gavin nearly chugged a full coffee pot at Hank for snapping pictures of him in a charming dress. The only unaffected one seems to be Connor, doing everything asked of him seemingly without a complaint.  
And that brings you to this moment, standing on a little box, explaining to anyone who'd care to listen that Taylor Swift was an amazing person/genius. You glance at the clock and silently pray for the minutes to pass faster. While nobody is listening you take a second to scan the room and try to find a victim for your next dare.  
At first you think of Hank, that son of a bitch should pay for all the research you had to do on this old celebrity, but you quickly dismiss the thought. That was another of the rules, not picking the person who dared you to avoid loops and such. Fine, you’ll get him another time.  
Right next to Hank sits Connor, chewing on his pen. Sometimes you forget that he’s an android with his newly acquired mannerisms and the fact that he removed his led a few months after the revolution. He ditched that Cyberlife suit and now wears mostly hoodies and that one suit that Hank got him as a gift or something. You could dare him to not analyze anyone who he interacts with but that would be cruel. And besides, Hank would probably intervene. Hell, he probably would have adopted Connor by now if it was allowed! Ok, Connor’s a no-go.  
You stop your scheming for a second to lecture an unsuspecting intern about the deep messages of Miss T.Swift. The boy (Nikolaj?) probably thinks you’re insane now. He’ll understand soon that that’s just one way to cope with stress. And colleagues. Speaking of colleagues you spot Dana chatting with a civilian next to the entrance to the bullpen. She transferred here from Chicago and is currently on desk duty with none other than Chris Miller himself. Since the birth of his second child he’s got way more conscious of danger and hasn’t been in the field since. You don’t know enough about Dana right now to smith a creative dare for her, but Chris seems like a viable subject. You make note to talk more to the transferee and start thinking about what to do to Chris. After several minutes (and one “Excuse me Miss, are you alright” from an elderly lady) you find yourself completely stumped. You can’t pull the embarrassing thing and tell him to talk to his crush or something, you can’t make him dress like well, anything weird, because this man’s style is a mess and you can’t even make him do the same thing as you! He is objectively, the most liked person at the precinct, so a rant about the love triangle in Twilight will be not only met with curiosity but even with actual interest. You wouldn't be surprised if after such a scenario, you'd see people reading the cursed book. In conclusion, Chris is also a no.  
You glance at the clock again and oh no. The humiliation you’re being subjected to is not over yet. You sigh, and fish some flyers out of your bag, that Hank made you do. Sometimes you wonder where he learnt to be so sadistic.  
You scout the room again, and bingpot, there is Tina. Somehow she’s always been avoiding you when it’s your turn because she knows that you know. Because she knows that you know that she has been hanging a suspicious amount of time around detective Asshole. But now you see her sitting there, sipping coffee and playing Solitaire on her phone. She hasn’t spotted you yet, but that's not hard considering that you have to stand on a box to just be seen. Or it’s because she has headphones on and is sitting with her back to you. You grin, and it’s a wolfish one, and start planning the perfect dare for her.  
The next day you arrive earlier than usual and sit in Tina’s chair. She had photos of her family, geckos, and her family with geckos on her desk. You always admired her love for the ugly reptiles, not that you’d say it to her face. She treated those little fuckers as if they were her children so nobody could say a thing, or they’d be risking death or at least injury.  
You test out the rolly wheels in her chair. The whole precinct was having a party last year and almost all chairs took part in a down-the-stairs race. And now you can’t move anywhere without scraping the floor. Well that’s the price of fun. You start spinning in her chair making all the plastic parts squeak. There are a few people in here, if you're counting the androids in the front, so the noise you make is enough to fill the room. For the first time in god-knows-when you are at work early and Tina is nowhere to be seen. You ponder calling her, but dismiss the thought. After all she might have overslept and it would be most definitely rude to wake someone with a phone call. Most definitely. So you grab your coffee that you brought with you and exit the bullpen area to check if somebody interesting (detective Asshole) might be here already. And what do you know, there he is, just sitting on his ass and talking to Tina. Traitor.  
You creep closer to them, signaling behind her back to Gavin to keep his trap shut. And unsurprisingly he does not.  
\- Yo, T, look who’s here! - he says with a shit eating grin, and you suddenly wonder whether 20 years in prison might be worth it. They both are now looking at you, so you grin, put your coffee in front of Tina and lean down to her to whisper: - Breakroom, now. - at her.  
\- So I get no coffee? - Gavin asks with a small huff.  
You fix Tina with a stare and answer - Well, you two could afford to share sometimes, y’know?-  
He looks almost offended and she looks almost like a tomato. Your (impromptu) plan is going great!  
Tina just stutters a bit under her nose and shoves  
her coffee Gavin’s way.  
\- Just take it alright. Our friend here just asked me to catalogue some very important evidence with her so we’d better go. - with those words she grabs your shoulder and practically drags you in the direction of the break room. Once inside she closes the door and directs her attention to you.  
\- What do you want? - she asks all tense and stuff. It’s almost as if she’s afraid that you're gonna touch upon something personal! That’s exactly what you do, though.  
\- You and Reed have been getting all chummy chummy recently… - you bring your face closer to hers,  
\- And since it’s my turn to dare somebody today, I had a great idea! - your lips are almost touching her cheek now. She’s beet red again now but surprisingly, she doesn’t pull away from you.  
\- What do I have to do? - she asks, and you’re sure that you hear something akin to fear in her voice.  
\- Ok, I have two conditions - you move away from her and sit on the table. - First you can’t tell anybody about the dare until it’s finished, -  
You pause and just dangle your feet for a while until she snaps  
\- And? -  
\- Wow, you’re really eager! - you tease her,  
\- But, ok, I’ll tell you if you want to know so desperately. - your voice is lower now, more predatory - I want you to make the resident asshole kiss you by the end of the week! -  
\- That’s against the rules! - she tries to argue, but you know that you have already won. You aren’t a monster and you’d know if she didn’t want to do it (but she does).  
\- Don’t you argue with me! Besides you can’t use the “against the rules” excuse, ‘cause I know for a fact that the shit with Hank was your doing only. -  
Checkmate, Tina. Now it’s only a matter of seconds that she agrees, but before that happens you need to make one thing clear.  
\- Just so you know, you can’t just walk up to him and tell him to kiss you or something. Ya need to tease him, be romantic! I know you want to tap that ass, so why not now? You have the perfect excuse…- you finish your little rant, with Tina looking positively deflated. You give her a friendly pat on the shoulder on your way out of the break room, leaving only silence as her companion.


End file.
